Ryan & Tyrion - Extracts
by Fantasiette
Summary: This is a robot story I'm currently working on, based on two OC characters of my creation: Ryan and Tyrion. It's a story inspired my many things, not only movies. It's basically about a future world inhabited by humans and robots, and where only robots remember what Love is, and a love story begins between a robot and a young man. To be continued D


**Extract Ryan & Tyrion**

When Ryan is allowed to enter the room, he takes a deep breath.

Tyrion is sitting there, his face into his hands.

When he raises his head, and when his bright blue eyes meet Ryan's dark ones, they gaze at each other, silently.

Tyrion is the most graceful creature Ryan has ever met. His body, made of dark blue metal, is tall, slim, but brawny. His head is shaped like if he was wearing a crown, and his forehead is ornamented by bright blue calligraphic lines.

As they have been doing so many times during the last months, they first communicate by feelings. But then Ryan has to ask:

"What are they going to do to you, Tyrion?

- Reprogram me, the robot answers. They are going to erase my memory and reinitialize my entire system...

-... you mean they're going to kill you?"

The robot doesn't answer at once. Then he sighs:

"Yes, Ryan. To a certain extent, I think it is accurate to say that they are indeed going to kill me", he answered in a very neutral voice.

Ryan buries his face into his hands.

"How the hell can you throw that kind of thing at me with such a calm voice...

- You asked me a question. I answered it", Tyrion says.

Ryan doesn't say anything.

There is a new, heavy silence.

Then, it is too hard.

Ryan throws himself at Tyrion and bursts into painful tears, burying his face into the robot's neck.

"Oh, Tyrion..., he cries, shaking.

- Shhhh..." the metal man whispers gently, closing his arms around the young man. He puts a hand into Ryan's hair and hugs him so tight he hurts him. But Ryan doesn't care. On the contrary, he blesses the strength of the robot's embrace while he clutches his body against his, enjoying that delicious pain inflicted by that extraordinary creature, that creature he loves to death, that creature they are going to torn apart from him. He clings on to him with despair, and flows his metallic skin with bitter tears, while the robot cradles him tenderly, his engines purring softly.

"Do not cry, Ryan, please...Shhh, there...there...No human has ever wept for me...Humans do not weep for a robot.

- I love you so much, Tyrion... Hell, I love you..."

The robot puts his head against Ryan's.

"I know, Ryan, I know..."

He falls silent. Words are useless to him. His sorrow flows into his circuits, which carry it straight to Ryan's heart, which increases the latter's pain. He cries for a long time against him while the robot holds him tight into his steel arms, then:

"Ryan...

- No...No please, don't let go...I beg you..., the young man exclaims, mushing his face up into Tyrion's neck.

- Ryan, listen to me..."

He loosens his embrace and forces the young man to look at him.

"Look at me", he orders, taking Ryan's head into his hands.

The young man raises his handsome, tear-wet face towards the robot's, and the latter tenderly wipes his tears.

"My love, I could never have dreamt of a better death.

- Oh shut up, will you..., Ryan says, lowering his head.

- Ryan , look at me..., the robot whispers while kissing his forehead. My dear, I have existed for three thousand years. And yet... I have only lived during these past three months."

He kisses him again.

"You gave me what all robots secretly aspire to. You gave me your human soul and heart, at a time where only robots remember what love and tenderness mean."

He strokes his cheek.

"Do you know how much the only fact of holding you in my arms, so many times, and for so many hours, do you know how much it made live again?"

A new tear slides along Ryan's cheek, and the robot receives it tenderly into his tall hand/

"Do you know how beautiful human tears are, Ryan? he whispers, do you know how rare they have become?"

Silence. He keeps stroking his face.

"I am dying tonight because I love you, Ryan, and every single robot on this planet envies me for that.

- Tyrion..., Ryan sobs, lowering his head again.

- No...No, my love, my baby, do not cry...Shhh, come here...Come into my arms..." the robot says, saddened, while he pulls Ryan's face against his chest, burying his nose and lips between his pectorals, tightening his arms around him into a close and tender hug.

"Come into my arms..." he repeats in a whisper.

Ryan suffocates, and his tears pour along the dark metallic chest, while Tyrion rocks him back and forth, holding him tight.

"I don't want you to die...No...Oohohoh my God nohohoho..., he sobs desperately.

- Oh, my love...my only love..." Tyrion answers in a whisper, devastated.

He buries his face into Ryan's hair.

"You are so young..., he says, you still have so many things to live...So many beings to love, humans or not...

- I cannot live without you. I can never love anyone else. You are my only friend, my only love.

- My darling, believe me, one day, you will understand. You heart is so full of love that you will eventually give it to someone else...

- Don't ask me to forget you, Tyrion, Ryan growls ferociously, I don't want to...I can't..."

He hiccups painfully and kisses Tyrion's chest.

"Shhh, hey...hey...I'm not done yet. The fact to love someone else doesn't mean you will betray me. There are as many ways to love as beings to love, Ryan. It will be another story, but ours will remain forever untouched... as long as you will remember me. I will never ask you to forget me, my love, on the contrary...I ask you not to forget me, for it is the only way to always keep me beside you.

- Shut up! I don't want to hear that...I can't...Oh, I can't..."

Tyrion puts a hand into his hair, pressing is face further into his chest.

"You have to. Ryan listen to me...I do not fear death. But I fear your suffering. I do not want you to suffer because of me, my baby, you do not deserve this.

- How the hell do am I supposed not to suffer, you idiot?! I love you, damn it! I love you so much it drives me mad! I ...

- Shhhhhh-shhhh-shhh-shhhh..., the robot repeats while cradling him tenderly to his chest, listen. Death is nothing...It is nothing within the immensity of time, and it is nothing to what we have just lived, you and I.

- What the hell are you saying...

- You are young, my darling, you are so young...One day, you will understand. You will understand that this is no farewell. I do not have time to explain you, my love, but only know that we are bound forever...and that we will meet again. One day, we will meet again."

At that precise moment, the gates open, and the robots come in.

"No...No...!" Ryan breathes, clinging to Tyrion.

The robot hugs him so tight he nearly crushes his bones.

"Do not forget, Ryan... I love you...I love you...

- Tyrion... Tyrion, no! Oh no, no, NO!"

They snatch him from Tyrion's loving arms, and through a fog of tears, Ryan sees the metal man being encircled by his fellow creatures, who make him sit into the Chair. The robot is as dignified as a king, and his bright blue glance never lets go of Ryan's, while the young man struggles into one of the guards' cold embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Ryan, I promise, Tyrion says.

- YOU BLOODY BUNCH OF COWARDS! Why! Why are you doing this!

- Ryan, please...my love..."

A wave of sorrow floods the robot's circuits, and its strength hits Ryan with full force, making him fly into an utter rage.

"You are killing him because he loves! Has love become such a crime, for heaven's sake?!

- We are only abiding by the rules." the guards chief answers, a tall, white, red-striped robot.

He presses a button and metallic straps encircle Tyrion's arms, imprisoning him to the Chair, while his head is captured by an iron vice.

Ryan's heart is on the verge of explosion.

As the chief is moving towards the fatal stick, Ryan decides to attempt the impossible.

"Whose rules? LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT! WHOSE RULES?" he bawls.

The Chief stops, puzzled, and looks at the young man.

"You know whose orders. Humans. Humans are our masters, they did create the Robotic Code. And according to the Code, all intimate relationship between a robot and a human is sentenced to Reset.

- I am a human! I order you to let him go!"

The Chief has a sad laugh.

"You're only a child, Ryan. You have not reached the rank of Robot Commander. Thus, you cannot give me orders."

Ryan doesn't give up.

"Do you only realize how ridiculous all this is?! Why the hell are you accepting these outrageous laws? WHY?"

The Chief remains silent for a moment.

"Because we do not have a choice.

- Of course you do!

- Ryan...Tyrion tries to intervene.

- NO! Tyrion, let me finish, Ryan roars, you have existed for more than three thousand years. You have seen the Ancient World die."

He hushes up. The robot behind him keeps holding him into his arms, but he feels that he has succeeded in catching the attention of the entire guard.

He says to himself that maybe, maybe he has got a chance to save Tyrion.

"You are the last witnesses of what we humans used to call Love. That so powerful, so transcendent energy, which has become such a crime into this cold, desolated New World. But you, you have known joy, you have known tenderness."

Silence.

"May I be Dematerialized at once if one of you has never loved another robot or human."

New silence. His voice is resounding into the room, and he feels Tyrion's deep pride and admiration. Ryan plunges his eyes back into Tyrion's, and he keeps on his last chance sermon.

"I love that being with all my soul. He gave me a chance to know what reality lied beneath that legendary word, that mythic "love". I can't imagine a life without that energy. Without it, the world is dead, and it will remain dead."

The robots are still listening to him. The Chief is immobile, a few inches away from the stick.

Clearly aware that he too is risking the death sentence for what he is about to say, Ryan takes the plunge.

"Time has come to make our world rise again. And you alone, robots, are able to show the way to us humans, henceforth."

The message is clear.

"And the first thing to do in order to begin that new journey together, is releasing Tyrion", he concludes in a whisper.

The silence that welcomes his words seems to be everlasting.

He has tried everything. Everything he could to save him.

Tyrion keeps looking at him, and he pours all the immensity of his love for Ryan into that look.

A silent love, because unspeakable.

Unbreakable.

...

But suddenly, the chief lowers his head.

"I am sorry Ryan. I have orders."

And on that note, he takes the stick down.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The terrible machine roars on, and tears spring out again from Ryan's eyes, while he attends, helpless, Tyrion's last moments...

Until under Ryan's desperate howl, Tyrion's blue glance fades out.


End file.
